


非卖品 Not For Sale

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightwing vs. Tesla, Road Trips, YES Nightwing is a car thank you very much
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 无论是车还是男朋友都是买不到的。





	非卖品 Not For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有冒犯特斯拉车主/爱好者的情节_(:з」∠)_

下午一点十四分，布鲁斯在开车，“ **什么！！！** ”迪克尖叫起来，跺了一下脚，“昨天凯特和她那个前-警探-前-女友复合了，你知道这件事吗！?”迪克说，抓着他的手机，屏幕冲着布鲁斯摇摇晃晃，频次和后视镜上挂着的那个毛绒小蝙蝠高度重合，让它们成为了全神贯注盯着他们前面那辆红色敞篷特斯拉的布鲁斯余光中的协调共同体。

 _这里是哥谭_ 。布鲁斯想。 _这趾高气昂的臭小子竟然觉得他可以开着一辆特斯拉来哥谭招摇过市……_

“嗷……”迪克发出了仿佛被一万只丘比特之箭戳中屁股般高昂而满怀爱意的呼号声，在布鲁斯来得及转过头确认他平安无事之前，迪克像是炫耀孩子相册的老母亲般把手机捧到了他的面前，“史蒂芬刚刚在Instagram上发了她和提姆的合影。”

 _这简直像是。_ 布鲁斯把视线从史蒂芬妮的鬼脸和提姆羞怯的微笑上挪开，移回那辆特斯拉流线型的屁股上。 _像是克拉克穿着他红蓝制服，堂而皇之地飘到蝙蝠信号灯的光柱之上……_

“ **啊！** ”迪克再次惨叫起来，布鲁斯差点踩下急刹车，但是依然在蝙蝠侠常年经受危难洗礼和检验的反射神经来得及反应之前，迪克已经用同样惨烈的声调将自己的理由喊了出来：“我们会错过蝙蝠牛获救三周年的纪念日，那就是 **明天** ，布鲁斯！！！”

他不可能为了一头牛的什么纪念日就调转车头朝着韦恩大宅开回去。他们早在半年前就计划好了这次旅行。 _达米安也很清楚这一点。_ 布鲁斯想。达米安恨不得他们再在佛罗里达多呆上几天。那臭小子早就毫无遮掩地表现出了对两位家长的厌烦——也许他们的确是该给罗宾一些自由时光了，没有来自蝙蝠侠的密切注视和来自另一位蝙蝠侠的持续唠叨。

“不管怎么样，我不能什么也不做。”迪克说，“你知道eBay上竟然有卖干草大礼包的吗？老天，这年头……嘿，从德克萨斯邮寄到哥谭需要多久？”

 _这里是哥谭。_ 布鲁斯想，思绪渐渐重回到了那辆和他保持着车距的特斯拉身上。 _韦恩企业的总部所在地_ 。 ** _夜翼_** _才是东海岸的新能源汽车。_

是的。自从迪克不再做夜翼之后，这个称号成为了韦恩企业新能源部门研发的电动汽车的名字。既然他已经为这个名字注册了商标，那么没有理由因为迪克成为了哥谭的另一位蝙蝠侠而就将它弃之不用。

“布鲁斯。”迪克说，“你根本没有在听我说话，对吧。”

 _红色。_ 布鲁斯想。 _红色……这个臭小子简直像是特意来挑衅的。_

下午一点二十三分，迪克凑过来，亲了一下布鲁斯的脸颊。“我喜欢你专心开车的样子。”迪克在他耳边悄声说，“永远那么认真。”迪克又亲了一下他的嘴角，“你这样真的好帅。”迪克说，“墨镜啊，板着脸啊，开车啊什么的。我可以拍一张照片吗，布鲁斯，就一张。求你啦。”

迪克没等他回答就已经拍了起来。而且从快门的声音来判断，并不止一张。

“嗯。”迪克翻看着相册，发出了满意的哼声，和意味不明的小声嘟囔：“简直像是回到了某个年少懵懂意识到自己已经坠入爱河的瞬间，只不过那时候没有带高清摄像和滤镜应用的智能手机。”

“坐稳。”布鲁斯终于出声了，他瞄了一眼侧视镜，接着，“做好准备。”

迪克猛地转过头来，声音中充满戒备，“为 **什么** 做好准备？”

布鲁斯已经踩下了油门。

他们低调的特别定制蓝条纹黑底色夜翼呼啸着向前冲去，侧转碾过分道的白色虚线，接着继续加速。

夜翼和特斯拉之间的距离渐渐缩小。

下午一点二十九分，布鲁斯降下了迪克那一侧的车窗。深秋的风灌进了车内，迪克抓紧了被风掀开的衬衫领口，另一只手扣住车顶的把手，后背因为超强的加速度而紧贴在椅背上。布鲁斯的外套右领口猛地倒折过去，立起一半。

下午一点三十分，布鲁斯终于赶上了那辆特斯拉。

“布鲁斯！”迪克在尖叫什么，他的声音几乎被窗外高速摩擦出的隆隆轰鸣和电机转轮满负荷工作的声音盖过。

 _最好的电动汽车毫无疑问是夜翼。_ 布鲁斯想。 _无论是从安全性，速度还是设计的角度。看在上帝的份上，这可是 **蝙蝠车的发动机** 。_

布鲁斯的右手松开了方向盘，向后绕转，抓住了迪克的肩膀，将那个还在喋喋不休的家伙猛地朝自己扳了过来，然后，侧过头——

他吻上了迪克的嘴唇，他们和那辆特斯拉的窗口并行了几秒钟，接着超了过去。他松开迪克的嘴唇，年轻人涨红着脸跌回副驾驶，小口喘着气，慌里慌张地朝着窗外望去，生怕刚刚发生的的事情被任何人或是手机镜头发现。

而布鲁斯扬起了嘴角，他确信刚刚的每一瞬间都烙进了那个头发被风吹得朝天乱飞的傻屌的视网膜上。

 _试试看搞到 **这个** 的替代品吧，加州怪咖_。他想。 _你可买不到这样的男朋友。永远不可能。_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 并不是在嘲讽特斯拉，而只是出于对怀念加州阳光而产生的阴暗意难平（。  
> 特斯拉车主&爱好者如果感到被冒犯请接受我的歉意！


End file.
